Goode High School
by riceilove
Summary: your usual percabeth high school story. minor thalico, jasper, and some other pairings. I'll try to make this different from the others :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy welcome! Pleeease leave some reviews and tell me what I should(n't) do more! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own PJO**

 _ANNABETH POV_

Oh, how I love new things. (note the sarcasm)

I'm going to live in a new city, join a new family, go to a new school, meet new people... I get a headache even thinking about it.

My mom Athena is a world-famous architect and I move with her every few years for her to participate in architectural projects around the globe. I'm already used to living in rented temporary apartments, being the new kid at school, and being independent on my own, as my mom rarely comes home.

However this time, I'm moving on my own. My mom is going to Europe for many years and I don't want to move to the other side of the globe again. My mom allowed me to live with her friend's family for the rest of high school. After that, I will be on my own.

"Excuse me miss, we're here." The taxi driver turned around in his seat and said to me.

I handed him the money and walked out on the sidewalk, dragging my huge suitcase along.

"Hi! You must be Annabeth!" A cheerful voice greeted me, helping me carry my luggage.

"Hi, Ms. Grace," I said, hoping that I remembered her name correctly.

"Please call me Beryl. I have lunch ready inside, come on in."

Once inside the cozy and neat house, I saw a boy and a girl about my age... Wait! My mom never told me that Ms. Grace had a son and a daughter! I was so unprepared to meet people that I might go to the same school with!

Before I came here, I promised myself that I will maintain a nerdy look and character in my new school, just like all the other schools I have been to. People I was very close to said that I had natural beauty, but I always just wore a plain t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and glasses, with a low ponytail. I sometimes even purposely covered up my 'beauty' and tried to be as 'nerdy' as possible. Because I never wanted to be the kind of girl who stood out in the crowd and was constantly followed by half of the guys in the school.

I only put on pretty clothes and some makeup during holidays just for fun. Like right now, I am wearing a casual floral sleeveless summer dress that barely reaches my knees and shows much of my back, with a pair of white sneakers. I crossed my fingers, _please don't let these people be in my school, please don't let these people be in my class._

"Oh, and Annabeth," Ms. Grace broke my thoughts, "I forgot to introduce, these are my two kids. Thalia and Jason."

Jason is a cute guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He has a strong build, but I don't really consider him as my type. Thalia looks nothing like her brother except for her eyes, she is tall and has spiky jet black hair, wears dark clothes, and looks sort of like a goth, but she gives me a friendly semblance.

After a chorus of 'hi's, we settled down in the kitchen for lunch. We had a simple spaghetti, but I ate like a pig because I've only had terrible airplane food for the whole day.

"Annabeth, are you going to Goode High next semester?" Thalia asked. I was surprised by the sudden start of a conversation and tried to swallow all the spaghetti in my mouth to reply, but with no success.

They all laughed, but not rudely, Thalia continued, smiling "It's okay. I know that plane food sucks."

"Actually I think it's because of my awesome cooking skills." Ms. Grace said jokingly. I immediately felt at home through the friendly conversations.

Finally swallowing my food, I replied, "Yeah, I'm going to Goode High. Are you guys also going?" Then, I added, "By the way, thanks, the spaghetti is awesome."

Ms. Grace smiled triumphantly and Jason answered me, "We're also going to Goode. We are both juniors, what about you?"

 _Oh no._ I thought. _Maintaining a reputation as a quiet nerd is impossible now. Why do they have to be in my grade?!_

 _"_ I'm also a junior next semester." I quickly broke my thoughts, "Speaking of which, school starts tomorrow, right?"

Thalia and Jason both groaned while Ms. Grace laughed at their expressions.

"Oh, and Annabeth", Ms. Grace said as if suddenly remembering something, "I usually come home at midnight or I'm just not home at all. My work is really busy and I might not even be home for about a month or so. I'll always leave a note telling you kids where I am and how long I'll be gone. I hope you're independent and can live on your own."

"No problem. It's pretty much the same with my mom." I replied, trying not to show how glad I was to know that an adult won't be around for most of the time.

"We usually assign who does which chores among ourselves. It's great to have another person around to help." Thalia informed me.

"Sometimes Percy comes to help too. Though he's mainly just trouble." Jason said, laughing at the thought.

"Um... Who's Percy?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," Thalia quickly filled me in, "Percy is our cousin and he lives right next door. He's also going to Goode as a junior this year."

After receiving even more information about my new life, Thalia and I went upstairs to sort out the things that I've bought and to clean up my room. Up the stairs to the right is Ms. Grace's bedroom, to the left sequentially are Jason's, Thalia's, and finally my bedroom

"We cleaned up and remodeled a guest room a bit for you," Thalia told me. "I hope you like it."

I pushed open the door to my room. There is a wooden bed in the middle of the room facing a big french window. A desk is placed right under the window, with light streaming in.

"Wow, this is amazing," I exclaimed out loud. I've never lived in a room like this, all of my rooms before was small and dark, as my mom didn't have the time to pick out a nice apartment for us to live temporarily. I saw Thalia smiling proudly out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you so much!" I said jumping onto the bed and lying down.

While I was looking around, opening closets and fumbling with my mattress, Thalia started to help me unpack my luggage.

"Gosh! Annabeth that's a whole lot of books! No wonder your suitcase was so heavy." Thalia exclaimed after seeing that nearly half of my suitcase was filled with all kinds of books.

"I'm sort of a bookworm and well a nerd..." I replied quietly.

"Really? I thought that you were those sluts when I first saw you." Thalia said, making a disgusted face.

 _Great._ I thought. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. It's time to change the way people look at me..._

"Well...I..." I didn't know how to start explaining, "I pretty much a complete nerd at school. I only like to dress up and wear some makeup during weekends or holidays."

"That's awesome!" Thalia's reaction was something I did not expect, "So you can both be pretty and get a boyfriend, and also help me finish my homework!"

I laughed at the thought, "Of course! But I only mean the part about homework though. I've never had a boyfriend before, I haven't even hugged or kissed a guy!" Some of the people I know in my old schools have already lost their virginity in their freshmen year.

"Hey me neither! Lots of people in our school have already made out with many random people a few years ago. Though I don't really want to have sex or get a boyfriend. But you, you're so pretty Annabeth. I know this is a weird thing to hear from me and I'm not those girly type of people but I'm sure that guys in our school will be all over you." Thalia said rather unenthusiastically. It can be plainly seen that she is not the gossipy type of person, which I am very grateful of.

After minutes of unpacking, I noticed that I forgot to bring a toothbrush or a toothpaste. I asked Thalia about the directions to the nearest convenient store.

"Just walk left when you're out of the house and it's at the first turn. That's where we get most of our food when mom's not home."

I pulled out a tote bag and stuffed in my wallet and keys (that Ms. Grace just gave me). I was just about to walk out of the door when Thalia called me.

"Annabeth, when you're going out can you go to Jason's door and listen if there are any weird sounds? Just tell me when you come back, his girlfriend should be in his room right now and my mom isn't home." Thalia said with a smirk. I knew exactly what she was talking about should be and smirked along.

"By the way," Thalia added, "his girlfriend Piper is a really nice girl in our grade. You'll be able to meet her at school."

I nodded and tiptoed out of the room. I quietly pressed my ear on Jason's door and heard muffled moaning noises coming out. I blushed and tiptoed away, thinking about what I should tell Thalia when I come back.

I followed Thalia's directions and walked towards the convenient store. I walked on the sidewalk, occasionally skipping and swinging my bag, humming some weird tune I just made up and enjoying my first day in this new city. I felt glad, everything was going to be normal in my new life, friends, school, family, everything is turning out just as I wanted it to, everything was going to be the same as my old life.

Little did I know that a certain black hair green eyed boy walking not far behind me will soon make my heart flutter, and everything will be new...

 **Good? Bad? Terrible? Plzz tell me what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Huge thanks to anyone who has read/followed/liked/reviewed my story! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pjo**

 _PERCY POV_

"Percy! Can you go buy some more blue food-coloring? We don't have any left!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I yelled back, grabbing my wallet and running out of the door.

On my way to the convenient store, I noticed a girl I haven't seen before walking in front of me with her back towards me. Her long blond hair that was obviously not well taken care of flowed down her back with natural curls, shining under the bright summer sun. Her dress swayed as she skipped along the sidewalk.

Well, I am not a stranger to pretty girls. Being followed by half of the girl population at school annoys me but also makes me immune from any hot chicks. This girl seems carefree and friendly, not trying to show-off anything, unlike Rachel and her gang who wears maximum makeup and minimum clothes.

Drowned in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we were both walking towards the same convenient store. I mindlessly followed her into the store and saw her trying to reach a toothbrush on the top of a shelf. She was already pretty tall for a girl but her fingertips could barely touch the toothbrush even on her tiptoes.

It was such a cute sight to see her reaching out for the toothbrush, my brain couldn't control my body as I stepped up behind her, and took the toothbrush off of the shelf, putting it in her hand.

The girl turned around in a flash leaving me no time to react. I stared straight into my eyes and I have to say I was stunned. I could also hear a sharp intake of breath from her. The girl had stormy grey eyes that I have never seen. No girl has ever stared at me with so much power and determination. Her gaze softened as I grinned at her. Her grey eyes put me into a trance as I drowned into them...

It was seconds later when I realized what an awkward position we were in. I didn't have time move from where I took the toothbrush and my arms were stretched out, resting on the shelf. We were only inches apart, I could feel her breath on me and I could smell lemon shampoo in her hair. Her shoulders were touching my arms and her boobs lightly brushed on my chest. It was as if time stopped and we were going to stay like this forev-

 _PERCY!_ The logical Percy finally woke up. _You're acting like Gabe!_ I jumped back away from her abruptly, tearing my eyes away from hers, and as an instinct said in a whisper "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", more to myself and my mom than to the girl. She was about to say something, probably to shout at me, but I ran away like a coward without thinking.

After I ran past many aisles, I stopped to think. _What the heck was I doing back there!?_ I nearly took advantage of a girl and just... ran away? But the girl was so... beautiful, not hot, but beautiful... _Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy. You didn't even take a look at her face, and now you say she is beautiful? How did mom tell you about being a gentleman?_ Feeling extremely anxious and mortified, I rushed to buy blue food-coloring, making sure that I won't meet the girl again.

 _ANNABETH POV_

Once inside the supermarket, I went to the section with toothbrushes, but to my dismay saw that brand I wanted was placed on the highest shelf. I reached up on my tiptoes but still couldn't get it.

Just then I heard footsteps coming near, and a guy's hand appeared above mine, taking a toothbrush off the shelf. The person's body brushed against my back and I could feel his muscles under his shirt. He stuffed the toothbrush into my hand as I turned around, making sure to maintain my typical stormy stare.

I took a sharp breath when I saw a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes staring back at me. I could tell that he was also taken aback. I had to soften my stare when I saw a lopsided trouble-maker grin appear on his face. His arms were placed on the shelf behind me, making me unable to move in any direction. My shoulders rested on his muscular arms, strangely enjoying his presence. The Logical Annabeth that always predominates the emotional one completely disappeared. Staring back at his warm calming green eyes, I again fell into a trance...

A few seconds later, the guy suddenly stepped back as if realizing something. He whispered quietly under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry". I was going to thank him for helping me get the toothbrush, but he already ran away in a rush.

I was more than startled. I stayed in the same place for at least a minute, waiting for the Logical Annabeth to reappear.

 _What just happened?!_ I thought to myself. That was the closest distance I have ever been in with a guy. _Annabeth! Clear your thoughts!_

I took a deep breath and recollected what just happened. A guy helped me take a toothbrush I couldn't reach, I turned around too quickly so he couldn't react and we stayed in an awkward position. That's it. _Not_ a big deal. But his eyes...they were such a calming shade of sea-green... _Annabeth! No falling for random guys on your first day! You didn't even see what he looks like! You won't even know who he is if you actually meet him again._

Collecting myself, I walked to the cashier holding the toothbrush firmly in my hand. The normal smart, carefree, and steady Annabeth is back again.

I walked back home and went back to my room, recollecting what just happened once again until my thoughts were interrupted by Thalia,

"Annabeth! Tell me tell me tell me!" Thalia shouted in a loud whisper.

"What?" I asked, blushing wildly. Was it that obvious that I met a cute guy? _Annabeth! You didn't even see his face clearly! A_ cute _guy? What are you even thinking about?_

"About Jason and Piper duh. You don't have to blush like crazy you know?"

"Oh..." I mentally thanked Jason and Piper, "They were... well... moaning."

"I knew it!" Thalia said, jumping up from the bed laughing. Looking at my expression she reassured me, "Don't look so pale Annabeth, they weren't, well, having sex. They were just making out, no biggie. Jason's not those kinds of people who'd cross lines."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Thalia groaned and said, "Annabeth, pleeease go open the door."

Smiling at her expression, I walked downstairs to get the door.

I pushed open the door and... _bam_! A pot of plant lying on the porch was kicked over, and the pot broke into pieces.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. Mom always tells me what a klutz I am." A guy apologized, bending down to clean up the mess.

"It's okay, that pot was about to be thrown away anyways," I replied.

"Oh hey, you must be Annabeth!" The guy stood up and greeted me, with his hand stretched out.

I shook his hand, laughing at his formality, "And you ar..."

That's when the familiar pair of green eyes met mine again...

 **A/N: Thank you! please R &R!**

 **(btw, sorry that I won't be able to set a specific time for updates, high school is hell :))**


End file.
